escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Las cuitas del joven Werther
thumb|240px|Portada de la primera edición. thumb|240px| thumb|240px| Las cuitasO desventuras, penas, sufrimientos...; ha sido traducido de múltiples maneras. del joven Werther o Las desventuras del joven Werther (en alemán, Die Leiden des jungen Werthers) es una novela epistolar y una novela semiautobiográfica de Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, publicada en 1774. La escena principal muestra fundamentalmente la traducción alemana de Goethe de una porción del ciclo de poemas Ossian que, aunque originalmente se consideraban traducciones de obras antiguas, posteriormente se descubrió que habían sido escritos por James Macpherson . Werther es una novela importante del movimiento Sturm und Drang en la literatura alemana. Es uno de los pocos trabajos de este movimiento que Goethe escribió antes de que, junto a Friedrich von Schiller, comenzara el movimiento clásico de Weimar. También influyó en la literatura del Romanticismo que siguió a este movimiento. El libro hizo que Goethe se convirtiera en una de las primeras celebridades literarias. Hacia el fin de su vida, viajar a Weimar y visitar al maestro era un ritual para muchos jóvenes que viajaban a Europa. Muchos de los que lo visitaban, sólo habían leído ese libro, entre todos los que él había escrito. Sinopsis Las desventuras del joven Werther se presenta como una colección de cartas escritas por Werther, un joven artista de temperamento sensible y apasionado, y dirigidas a su amigo Wilhelm. En estas cartas, Werther revela datos íntimos de su estancia en el pueblo ficticio de Wahlheim (basado en la ciudad de Garbenheim), donde queda encantado por las tradiciones simples de los campesinos. Conoce y se enamora de Lotte (forma hipocorística de Charlotte), una hermosa joven que cuida a sus hermanos después de la muerte de su madre. Desafortunadamente, Lotte ya está comprometida con Albert, un hombre once años mayor que ella. Werther cultiva una amistad íntima con Charlotte y Albert a pesar de la pena que esta relación le produce, pena que finalmente le lleva a abandonar Walheim para dirigirse a Weimar. Allí conoce a Fräulein von B. Werther sufre una gran pena al enterarse de la boda de Lotte y Albert. Tiempo después regresa a Walheim, donde sufre más que nunca, ya que Lotte y Albert están casados. Cada día que pasa le recuerda que Lotte nunca podrá corresponder su amor. Con pena por Werther y respeto por su esposo, Lotte decide que Werther no debe visitarla tan frecuentemente. Él la visita por última vez y después de recitar un pasaje de Ossian, ambos se besan. Werther sabía, antes de este incidente, que uno de ellos —Lotte, Albert, o Werther— tenía que morir. Incapaz de hacerle daño a otro ser, Werther no ve más opción que su suicidio. thumb|240px|Lotte ante la tumba de Werther. Después de escribir una carta de despedida (para que fuera encontrada después de su muerte), le escribe a Albert pidiéndole dos pistolas con la excusa de que las necesitara para un viaje. Albert recibe esta petición en presencia de Lotte, a quien le pide que le mande las pistolas, lo cual interpreta Werther como que ella aprueba su decisión. Luego, Werther se quita la vida. Inspiración y paralelismos Goethe mencionó en su primera versión de su 'Elegien', que su sufrimiento juvenil fue en parte inspiración para la creación de la novela. Cuando terminó su estudio legal en el verano de 1772, Goethe encontró empleo en la Cámara Imperial del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico en Wetzlar. thumb|240px|[[Wetzlar.]] Goethe cultivó la amistad del secretario Karl Wilhelm Jerusalem. La noche de 9 de junio de 1772, los dos amigos estaban presentes en un baile. En este evento social, Goethe conoció a la joven Charlotte Buff y su prometido, Johann Christian Kestner, un hombre mayor. Goethe se enamoró instantáneamente de Charlotte. Goethe galanteó a Charlotte y la relación entre ambos entró en un ciclo de amistad y rechazo. Charlotte fue honesta con Goethe, y le dijo que no había esperanza de una aventura. El 10 de septiembre, Goethe se fue sin despedirse. Los paralelismos entre este incidente y la novela son evidentes. Charlotte Buff, como su contraparte en la novela, era la hija de un oficial y tenía muchos hermanos. Goethe, como Werther, encontró difícil terminar sus trabajos. Goethe y Werther celebran su cumpleaños el 28 de agosto, y ambos abandonaron a sus amadas el 10 de septiembre. La novela también cuenta con varios eventos paralelos o similares en la vida del amigo de Goethe, Jerusalem. Al igual que Werther, Jerusalem se suicidó. Goethe fue informado de que el motivo de esta acción era el amor no correspondido que Jerusalem sentía hacia la mujer de otro hombre. Jerusalem también se suicidó con pistolas prestadas. Efecto en Goethe Goethe guardó la distancia con Las desventuras del joven Werther en su vejez. Él lamentó su fama y haber hecho público su amor juvenil hacia Charlotte Buff. Aunque escribió '' Werther'' cuando tenía veinticuatro años, la mayoría de los visitantes que tuvo en su vejez sólo habían leído este libro y sólo lo conocían por esta novela entre todas las que escribió. Goethe tuvo un disgusto con este libro, llegando a escribir que no podría haber sido visitado por un fantasma más vengativo aún cuando Werther hubiera sido un hermano al que hubiera matado. De todas formas, Goethe reconoció el gran impacto personal y emocional que Las desventuras del joven Werther tenía en los jóvenes enamorados y deprimidos. En 1821, le comentó a su secretario que «Debe de ser malo, si no todos tienen un momento en su vida en el que sientan que Werther ha escrito solo para ellos». Impacto cultural Las desventuras del joven Werther fue el primer gran triunfo de Goethe, que lo transformó de un desconocido a un autor célebre prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. Napoleón Bonaparte consideró esta novela como uno de los trabajos más importantes en Europa. Esta novela le inspiró de joven a escribir un monólogo al estilo de Goethe, y de adulto, llevó siempre consigo una copia del Werther en sus campañas. La novela dio origen a un fenómeno llamado Werther-Fieber («Fiebre de Werther»). Los hombres jóvenes en Europa vestían la ropa que Werther usaba en la novela. También tuvo consecuencias en los primeros ejemplos conocidos de suicidio mímico, provocando, supuestamente, el suicidio de unos dos mil lectores. thumb|left|200px|Charlotte Kestner (1753–1828). La fiebre de Werther fue causa de preocupación para las autoridades y otros autores. Un autor, Friedrich Nicolai, decidió escribir un final alternativo para la novela, que resultaría más agradable llamada Die Freuden des jungen Werther (Las alegrías del joven Werther), según el cual Albert, reconociendo las intenciones de Werther, llena las pistolas de sangre de pollo, evitando el suicidio de Werther y cediéndole gustosamente a Lotte. Goethe encontró esta versión desagradable, y empezó una enemistad literaria con Nicolai de por vida. Goethe escribió un poema titulado Nicolai auf Werthers Grabe, en el cual Nicolai defeca en el sepulcro de Werther, execrando su memoria. Esta enemistad continuó con la colección de poemas las Xenien, que Goethe escribiría más tarde. «En Goethe —escribió Rodolfo Modern— encontramos al intérprete de su época, al clásico anheloso de la medida helénica y al romántico pletórico de sentimiento y ansias de infinito, la impaciencia juvenil y la experiencia fecunda de los años, el amor al mundo de las cosas y el cultivo de toda gama emocional, la compenetración con la naturaleza y el ejercicio de la cortesanía más exquisita, la afirmación de una cultura superior y el reconocimiento de un mundo demoníaco, la capacidad de ser uno mismo y la adaptación a la circunstancia, el goce de los sentidos y del intelecto puro, la mirada comprensiva hacia el pasado y la predicción de un futuro hecho presente, la meditación gustosa y su transmutación en obra, la aptitud del hombre de ciencia y la actitud más desnudamente lírica, la presencia de lo particular y la vivencia de lo universal. ¿Cómo es posible apresarlo en una definición?». El filósofo alemán Theodor Adorno y el crítico de la literatura Gyorgy Lukács coincidieron en mostrar de qué manera el concepto central (¿cómo reducir el concepto de genio, a una acepción única?) de los románticos reúne en sí un momento positivo y otro negativo, y de qué manera un polo y otro se tensan, complementan y niegan. Por un lado la noción de genio conduce a una cierta fetichización de la obra de arte, a su idealización; por el otro da cuenta de las particularidades que nutren al arte moderno como esfera social autónoma y el quehacer especializado del artista. Es lógico, entonces, que en muchos de los grandes artistas modernos, como es el caso de Goethe, tal concepción produzca a la vez atracción y rechazo, placer y temor. En la obra de Frankenstein o El moderno Prometeo de la autora británica Mary Shelley, el protagonista, Frankenstein, aparece leyendo las Cuitas del Joven Werther mientras está en su cobertizo. Notas Referencias * Auden, Wystan Hugh (1971), Foreword, Toronto, Canada: Random House, Inc. * Phillips, Mary Elizabeth (1895), A Handbook of German Literature. George Bell and Sons. Retrieved on 2007-03-16. * Wilkinson, William Cleaver (1887), Classic German Course in English. Chautauqua Press. Retrieved on 2007-03-16. * Herold, J. Christopher (1963), The Age of Napoleon. American Heritage Inc. * Von Goethe Johann Wolfgang (2005), Las penas del joven Werther, Bs. As.: Colihue. Traducción Osvaldo y Esteban Bayer. Introducción Jorge Warley. Enlaces externos * Texto español. * [http://gutenberg.spiegel.de/goethe/werther/1wert001.htm Edición electrónica libre de Die Leiden des jungen Werther] en el Proyecto Gutenberg * * [http://www.gradesaver.com/classicnotes/titles/werther GradeSaver study guide: The Sorrows of Young Werther] * Free Audiobook (in German) from LibriVox * [http://www.abacci.com/books/book.asp?bookID=2168 The Sorrows Of Young Werther] * „Werther: Gefühle bleiben aktuell“ (German article, sbznet.de) * The-Sorrows-of-Young-Werther.com (personalised e-mail edition sending Werther's letters to your mailbox) * William Makepeace Thackeray's [http://www.cs.rice.edu/~ssiyer/minstrels/poems/183.html Sorrows of Werther] Categoría:Novelas de Alemania Categoría:Novelas epistolares Categoría:Novelas en alemán Categoría:Novelas de 1774 Categoría:Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Categoría:Libros adaptados al cine az:Gənc Verterin iztirabları br:Die Leiden des jungen Werthers bs:Jadi mladog Werthera ca:Els sofriments del jove Werther cs:Utrpení mladého Werthera da:Den unge Werthers lidelser de:Die Leiden des jungen Werthers en:The Sorrows of Young Werther et:Noore Wertheri kannatused eu:Werther fi:Nuoren Wertherin kärsimykset fr:Les Souffrances du jeune Werther he:ייסורי ורתר הצעיר hr:Patnje mladog Werthera hu:Az ifjú Werther szenvedései it:I dolori del giovane Werther ja:若きウェルテルの悩み ko:젊은 베르테르의 슬픔 lt:Jaunojo Verterio kančios mk:Страдањата на младиот Вертер nl:Die Leiden des jungen Werthers no:Den unge Werthers lidelser pl:Cierpienia młodego Wertera pt:Os Sofrimentos do Jovem Werther ru:Страдания юного Вертера sh:Jadi mladog Werthera sl:Trpljenje mladega Wertherja sv:Den unge Werthers lidanden th:แวเธ่อร์ระทม tr:Genç Werther’in Acıları uk:Страждання молодого Вертера vi:Nỗi đau của chàng Werther zh:少年维特的烦恼